The Lost Heroes
by Code Name XD-26 Lidya
Summary: Gangguan Dimensi... Kehancuran Dunia. Ruang Waktu. Citadel dan Bumi. Pembunuh & Pencuri. Warning! : Karakter OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, typo, de el el. Maaf Author baru di sini m(-.-)m. CH 2 UP! :)
1. The Starting

_Prologue :_

Disebuah hutan,

"Hiya! Hiya!"

***Prokkk *Prokkkk *Jruashhhh *Bruggg *Akkkhhhh**

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" ucap seorang laki-laki.

"Tapi, tapi ayah bagaimana?" ucap seorang anak.

"Sudah cepat pergi!" *Jruashhh Anak itu melihat kedua orang tuanya ditusuk lalu terbakar hinggga menjadi asap.

"Tidak! Ayah, Ibu..." Ucap anak tersebut sambil menangis. "Hikk, Hikk, Hik."

"Kini giliranmu bocah!" ucap si pembunuh tersebut.

"Huaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba anak itu berubah menjadi serigala berekor 9. "Akan kubalas kau. Kubalas kau Sialan!"

***Jruasshhhhhh**

Bumi mulai hancur karena polusi dan invasi dari monster seperti tengkorak dan para manusia sebagian mengungsi sebagian berusaha memperbaiki bumi. Manusia bumi yang mengungsi mencari planet baru untuk ditinggali dengan berkelana di alam semesta menggunakan miniatur bumi. Di bumi, telah dibagi menjadi 100 sektor. Sektor yang sudah aman berjumlah 13, yaitu sektor 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 13, 16, 21, 24, 35, 69, dan 74.

**Chapter 1 : The Starting**

* * *

Uchiha Familiy House, Konoha City, Sector 5 Earth.

06.30 Senin, 1 januari 2041

* * *

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Gua Author disini." jawab seorang gadis memakai kacamata dan sedang memegang naskah.

"Bukan elu tapi yang itu."

Sasuke menunjuk seseorang berambut putih yang tepat berada dibelakang Author.

"Aku adalah orang yang akan membawa mu pergi dari dunia yang membosankan ini." kata orang itu.

"Oy, yang aku tanya namamu." kata Sasuke datar.

"sudahlah itu tak penting sebaiknya kamu bangun."

_"Oniii-Chan..."_

***Buakkk*Buakkk***

Tampak Akane meloncat-loncat dibadan Sasuke.

"Hei hentikan. Uakkhhhhh."

***Buakk***

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Akane menendang muka Sasuke.

Sasuke pun pingsan

"Onii, Onii, Sasu Nii-Chan, sudah bangun?"

* * *

**07.00**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang jangan membangunkanku seperti itu. Lagipula ini kan minggu, kenapa kamu membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Sasuke mengeluh kesal.

"Ini Senin Kok." Ucap Akane sambil menunjuk kalender.

"Sialan, aku terlambat upacara pembukaan. Mana harus pidato dulu. Ah biarlah santai aja." Sasuke menyambar segelas jus tomat di meja makan sebelum akhirnya menuju ke kamarnya.

_Dalam 75 menit pun Sasuke sudah siap didepan rumah._

***Break***

"Oy Author emang mungkin siap-siap selama itu?" Sasuke protes

"Ini cerita gue, terserah gue mau gimana." Lidya mengalihkan pandangannya ke naskah yang di pegangnya.

"Tapi yang siap-siap kan gua?"

"Oh... Jadi lu mau dipecat?" tanya Lidya sarkastik.

"Sori-Sori becanda doang."

***Off***

"Ayo berangkat!" Sasuke mengambil tasnya.

"Yokkk!" Sahut Lidya.

"Kenapa lu DISINIIII!"

Sasuke memukul Author hingga terpental.

"Oyyy, tar lu dipecat loh." teriak pembaca.

"DIAM!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil AK-47 dan M4A1 (sejenis senapan mesin) lalu menodongkannya ke pembaca.

***Drrrrrttttttttt *Rattatatatatattata**

Pembaca :...! *kabur dari Komputernya

* * *

Konoha School

09.45 Senin, 1 Januari 2041.

* * *

"Huff, untung sempat." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sempat gimana? Ini udah istirahat pagi." komentar Akane.

"Apa?! Tunggu, bagaimana kamu bisa sampai cepat sekali?" Sasuke menghernyit heran.

"Aku kan naik kereta yang itu-tuh"

_Note : Akane berangkat lebih dulu dari Sasuke._

Akane menunjuk sebuah stasiun kereta khusus sekolah tersebut.

"aku lupa kalau disini ada kereta itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memukul dahinya.

Sesampai di sekolah Sasuke mendengar desas desus seperti orang-orang menjelekan dia.

"Ssst, itu tuh murid terbaik yang telat mulu." bisik murid-murid disana membuat kupingnya sedikit memanas.

"Hey Uchiha kau sudah menjadi buah pembicaraan disini. Haha ternyata kamu hanya seorang pemalas yang tidak bertanggung jawab." sindir Kiba.

"Oh... Jadi ini ulahmu ya 'Kiba-Chan'." kata Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Chan'.?" Kiba melirik sinis.

"haha kamu sendiri beraninya main kata. Bertarung kalau berani." ejek Sasuke.

"Oke! Teman-teman, SERBUUUUU!"

"Oooooouuuuu!"

"Oy, oy, oy, ini bercandakan?"

15 orang mengkeroyok Sasuke.

***Buakkk *Duakk *Brukkk *Akkkhhhh *Jrassshh *Buakkk**

"Turunkan aku sialan!"

Ternyata Sasuke di ikat di tiang bendera lapangan.

"Lepaskan Sasu-Nii-Chaaaaannn!"

***Drappp *Draapppp *Drappp *Wuuuussshhhhhh**

Akane berlari secepat kereta ke arah Kiba dan gengnya.

***Buakkkk *Bummmmm *Duaarrrrrr *Oaaakkkkhhhhhh**

Semua orang berhamburan oleh feedback kecepatan Akane.

"Hiiiiyyyyy, Itu Onee-san. Kabuuuuurrrrrrrr!" kata Kiba ngeri.

***Duakk** Geng 1 Jatuh di pukul di mukanya

***Dakkk *Buakk *Zzzrrrttt** Geng 2 dipukul dan menghantam 3, 4, dan 5.

***Bummmmm** Kiba dihantam di bagian perut sampai meretakkan tembok.

"Uuaakkhhhh!" rintih Kiba.

Geng lain pun lari terbirit-birit.

* * *

Clinic Room

12.05 Senin, 1 Januari 2041

* * *

"Ini dimana?" Sasuke mulai sadar.

"Klinik Sekolah." sahut Akane.

"Oh... Hei! Kenapa kau ada di sebelahku?!" Sasuke panik melihat Akane tidur disebelahnya.

"Oh... Tadi aku ketiduran." jawab Akane santai.

"Ya sudah. Ini jam berapa?"

Sasuke melihat jam dinding. Menunjukan pukul "12.05"

"Wuaaaaa... Ini sudah istirahat siang!" erang Sasuke frustasi.

"Tidak... Kok. Ini sudah waktunya pulang." Akane menunjuk keluar jendela. Tampak para murid sudah berhamburan keluar sekolah.

"_Sialan, hari pertamaku sekolah hancur._" batin Sasuke.

* * *

"Ah... Akhirnya aku bebas dari si tua itu." Sasuke berjalan sembari menendang batu-batu kecil di jalan yang ia lewati.

"Tapi pak Sarutobi kan baru berumur 35 tahun?" Akane berkomentar polos.

"Sudahlah, itu tak penting. Lihat itu ada orang yang dompetnya penuh." Sasuke menunjuk seseorang yang sedang minum di pancuran air.

"Sasaran empuk." ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil dompetnya. Lalu, orang itu berbalik dan ternyata...

"Ka..kamu yang ada di dalam mimpiku itu." Sasuke membeku di tempat.

"Yak, kau benar. Panggil aku Kakashi. Sesuai dengan yang kukatakan di mimpimu. Aku akan membawamu ke Citadel."

"Citadel?"

"Bukankah kau mencari dunia yang tidak 'membosankan'?"

Menimbang-nimbang. "Oke, aku ikut."

"Nii, Sasu-Nii mau kemana?" Akane mencegat.

"Kesebuah tempat yang tidak membosankan." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku ikut." kata Akane antusias.

"Baiklah. Tak ada gunanya memberi tahumu untuk tidak ikut. Dasar kau keras kepala."

***Wuuunggg**

Sebuah portal dimensi terbuka lebar di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Lidya : Oke Break. Good Job!

Sasuke : Hn

Akane : Yeah Citadel! (lompat girang)

Kiba : (baru dateng) Oi gw apes amat perasaan baru chap pertama dah memar gini!

Lidya : Lu 'kan yang ngajuin diri

Kiba : *mojok

Kakashi : Oke (menjadi narator) Author labil satu ini mengeluarkan cerita abal pertamanya dan maaf jika terlalu OOC karena memang Author tidak berbakat menulis.

Lidya : WOI!

Akane : Jangan lupa review/kritiknya ya :3


	2. Clandestine Operation pt 1

Wogh ada ripiu~~ Bales dulu yukz *Sasu : Dasar anak ababil

.

**DaMa31** : Ooh tidak bisa :3 #digeplak

Kayaknya romance tergantung perkembangan ceritanya jadi gak bisa ngejamin kalo bakal ada di sini :v

.

**ksatriabawangmerah** : ini aku lanjut :3 makasih atas ripiunya kak :3 *tebarsenyum

(Sasu : *tiba2 pasang meme yang sedang panik karena kompinya kebakar)

.

.

Kita lanjut yuk ceritanya :o

.

.

**Chapter 2: Clandestine Operation (Operasi Menyusup)**

* * *

Mountain Village, Citadel

15.00 Senin, 8 Januari 2041 (Tanggal Bumi)

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke dan Akane berteriak.

Mereka terombang-ambing di lorong ruang dan waktu. Begitu mereka sadar, mereka ada di sebuah tempat yang tak dikenal.

"Dimana ini?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Awaaassssss!"

***Bruaagggg**

Akane jatuh tepat di atas Sasuke.

"Uaaghhhhhhh!" Teriak Sasuke kesakitan.

"Nii-Chan? Gak papa?" Tanya Akane penasaran.

"Akkkhhhh... Liat-liat kalau jatuh!" bentak Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasu-Nii." Ucap Akane sambil membungkuk meminta maaf. Sasuke menghela nafas.

_woosh!_

Angin dingin menusuk tulang mereka, membuat kedua saudara itu sedikit menggigil. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa kini mereka berpenampilan berbeda : Sasuke dengan jaket merah berkerah bercampur dengan kaus hitam serta katana tersampir miring di punggungnya, sementara sang adik memakai baju serba biru dengan slayer biru menjuntai panjang dari leher serta Shortbow di punggungnya dan beberapa pisau kecil di pinggangnya.

"Kereen. Tapi 'kan ini peralatan..." Akane berhenti sejenak.

"Milik ayah dan ibu" sambung Sasuke. "Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan. Lebih baik kita cari tempat buat makan"

"Ehh emang kita bawa duit?" tanya Akane. "Bisa jadi mata uang kita beda ama di sini"

"Tenang" Sasuke menyeringai sembari menunjukkan dompet yang belum sempat di kembalikannya #plak :v.

"Ok mungkin sebaiknya kita kesana" Akane menunjuk kota yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

* * *

Sementara di kota terlihat seorang cowok berambut kuning cerah yang memiliki pedang berselimut api tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil berambut sama dengannya. Keduanya nampak tengah beristirahat di sebuah bar.

_Di bar..._

"Selamat datang, anda mau pesan apa?" ucap bartender disana ketika mereka duduk.

"Pesan kopi panas untuk saya, dan susu hangat untuk anak ini" kata si pemuda sambil nunjuk anak di gendongannya.

"Yang coklat paman~"

"Baiklah" Bartendernya pergi.

Tak lama kemudian dia balik lagi sembari membawa pesanan si pemuda.

"Enak banget susu hangat di tengah cuaca dingin begini~" kata anak tersebut riang.

"_*Sigh*_ Yah kau benar nak" jawab pemuda itu.

"Kapan kita jalan lagi pa?" tanya anak itu dengan wajah polos.

"Um...itu...mungkin habis ini" Pemuda itu menjawab dengan tak yakin.

"Hore!" anak kecil itu memekik kegirangan.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita per..."

**BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang bandit tengah menodongkan shotgun kepada setiap pengunjung bar.

"UANG ATAU NYAWA KALIAN! SERAHKAN SEMUANYA!"

"Pa...ada bandit" anak itu terdengar ketakutan.

"..." dengan santai pemuda itu mendekat ke arah bandit.

**GREP! BUAK!**

Dia mengambil shotgun bandit itu dan melemparnya ke tanah.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini...pergi...sebelum aku berubah pikiran..." katanya sembari menodong bandit tersebut dengan pedang apinya.

"A..Aku..."

**BJRASSSSH!**

"Cih...kelamaan" kata pemuda itu sehabis memenggal kepala sang bandit ditempat.

"Ayo pa, kita pergi saja. aku gak mau disini terus" anak itu merengek.

"Okay, lets go my son" ucapnya sembari menggendong sang anak dan pergi keluar.

Beberapa orang yg melihat kejadian itu pada kaget, dan beberapa lainnya langsung was wes wos.

_"Liat cowok tadi..bukannya dia..." _

_"Salah satu orang yang memiliki spirit __**Gumiho**__" _

_"Naruto Uzumaki, dan kalo nggak salah anak tadi...pasti anaknya dia..." _

_"Aku gak nyangka dia disini, padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu dia 'kan ditangkap"_

_"Mana mungkin dia mau jadi kelinci percobaan"_

"Hebaat" Akane terlihat takjub.

"Huh biasa saja" gumam Sasuke.

"Dia lebih baik tau dibandingkan dengan Nii-chan yang pura-pura jadi lemah" ejek Akane.

"Cih. Pasti dia tak merasakan aura ungu itu" Sasuke melihat pemuda bernama Naruto itu hingga dia menghilang dari pintu bar. Tiba-tiba ia membayangkan saat percobaan dimensi gagal dan monster-monster tengkorak menginvasi bumi. Auranya terasa mirip sekali dengannya...

"Sasu Nii-chan?"

Sasuke mengedipkan mata.

"Apa?"

"Ini, terselip di pedang Nii-chan" Akane memberikan selembar kertas pada Sasuke.

Tanpa buang waktu mata onyx miliknya meneliti tulisan disana.

"Apalagi sekarang?" ucap Sasuke malas.

* * *

_Hei, boleh aku minta bantuan kalian?_

_Aku ingin kalian membantu gadis paruh baya ini._

_*terlihat sebuah foto di sana*_

_Itulah mengapa kalian kuteleportkan dikota terdekat._

_Ngomong-ngomong dia adalah pemimpin disana, jadi aku harap kalian bisa menjaga sikap._

_Mohon bantuannya._

_From White man, Kakashi._

* * *

"Memangnya aku mau?" batin Sasuke malas, namun...

_PS : Mungkin kalian bisa menemukan orang tua kalian selama menjalankan misi._

**Grep!**

Akane mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"Kita harus membantu wanita ini" Sasuke memperlihatkan foto serta pesan kecil di bagian paling bawah surat.

Akane segera menyambar kertas ditangan Sasuke dan menuju ke Bartender di sana. "Paman, apa anda mengenal wanita ini?"

"Hmm, nona Tsunade?" bartender tersebut memegang dagu. "Kalau nona sedang tidak ada kerjaan, kalian pasti bisa menemuinya dikantor yang ada di tengah-tengah kota"

"Terima kasih" Akane segera ngibrit keluar.

"O-Oi Kane! Tunggu!"

###

"Hmm..." Tsunade meletakkan kertas yang dibacanya. "Hatake takkan mengirimkan sembarang orang disetiap misi yang ada."

"Jadi bagaimana kalian akan mengambil kembali harta kami?"

"Tenang saja, kami sudah ahli dalam hal menyusup." Ucap Akane.

"Semuda ini?" Tsunade membatin tak yakin, namun ia samar-samar tersenyum. "Menarik"

"Baiklah, kalian hanya harus mengikuti intruksi disana" Tsunade melempar gulungan kertas yang lumayan tebal ke arah Sasuke.

* * *

[Malam Hari] 22.00

* * *

"Ayo, kita mulai."

Seseorang berbisik di dekat rumah bangsawan di daerah situ.

"Ya."

_*Wuussshhhhh_

Angin dingin berhembus menambah dinginnya malam yang notabene sedang musim dingin itu.

.

(Sasu : Oalah bisa membeku kita! Woi Thor! Berapa derajat niee!

Lidya : *pura2 gak denger)

.

"Hiiiyyyyy, dingin sekali... kenapa kita harus menjaga malam sih?" ucap penjaga 1.

"Ini karena kau selalu berisik. Jadi kita harus jaga malam. Kenapa aku harus jadi partnermu?" penjaga 2 megacak-acak kepalanya sendiri.

***Kresek...**

"Siapa disitu!" penjaga 1 ketakutan dan langsung menengok ke asal suara.

"Meeooooong..." seekor kucing keluar dari semak semak.

"Oh... Hanya Kucing."Penjaga 1 lega.

** *Bruuggggg**

Penjaga 2 rubuh.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" penjaga 1 menggoyangkan badan temannya.

***Jruuaasssss**

Darah mengalir dari tangan penjaga 1 yang putus dipotong oleh si penyusup dan seketika diapun pingsan.

"Berhasil menyusup!" kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Yap, Kita Berhasil Sasu-Nii." Ucap Akane girang.

"Omong-omong, kenapa gadget ini mirip dengan gadget para tentara di bumi?" Sasuke penasaran sambil mengamati gadget pemberian Tsunade.

"Ah... Biarlah. Toh tidak penting." Akane menjawab dengan santainya.

"Kalian udah pastiin kalau mereka gak mati kan?" Lidya tiba-tiba nongol.

"Sapa lagi Loe?!" Sasuke hendak memotong Author menjadi 6 bagian menggunakan teknik sakuranya.

"Tidak Kena!" Author menghilang entah kemana sebelum terbagi-bagi.

"Nii, tadi tu siapa?" Akane penasaran.

"Sudah, kau tak perlu tahu." Jawabnya

"Sialan tu anak. Dah tau gw lagi beraksi malah nongol." batin Sasuke.

"Oyyy... Gw pecat loh!" ancem Lidya.

"Becanda Bro."

_*Wuuusshhhhh_

Mereka menyusup kerumah itu dengan cepat seperti bayangan. Mereka berhasil masuk hingga ke halaman ruang penyimpanan harta. Terlihat, ada sekitar 100 orang menjaga ruangan itu.

"Aku akan menjadi umpan sementara Sasu Nii-Chan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu."

"Oke... Hati-hati." Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

_*Tap tap tap tap…_

***Wuuuussshhhhh *Sratttt *Jruaassshhhh *Bruuggg**

Tiba-tiba saja sekitar 20 orang penjaga rubuh dengan luka di berbagai tempat.

"Yak, 20 rubuh." Akane mengelap darah-darah di pisaunya.

"Fiuutt!" Akane membunyikan serulingnya, menciptakan ilusi ribuan bunga sakura dan membuat para penjaga mengantuk.

"Eh... Ada apa ini?" ucap seorang penjaga.

***Nggoooook Fiiuuuuhhhhh, Nggoooooook Fuuuuuhhhh** _(Penjaga Ngorok)_

"Oke waktunya menyusul Onii-Chan." Akane berlari ketempat Sasuke seharusnya berada.

.

[Meanwhile Sasuke Place]

.

"Huuffftt Lumayan. Tak kusangka akan ada pergantian penjaga. Melelahkan juga mengalahkan 150 prajurit itu." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan 150 orang prajurit yang terkapar di belakangnya.

"Kamar apa itu?" Sasuke melihat sebuah pintu yang digembok sampai 20 buah gembok.

Tertulis **"Dilarang masuk! Monster di dalam!"**

Sasuke menoleh kedalam ruangan melalui celah di pintu, dan melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang menangis di dalam ruangan tersebut. Terasa aura yang sangat besar mengelilingi anak tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
